A Victory for Teddy?
by JaraandEzriaLoverr
Summary: The journey of Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin through Teddy's last year of school. Also featuring friendships between the younger next generation kids A/U
1. Chapter 1

***I have messed about a little with their age's, I hope you don't mind***

**A Victory for Teddy?**

**Chapter 1: The introduction**

**The story begins at The Leaky Cauldron where the whole Potter-Weasley family were spending the last couple of days of summer before term at Hogwarts began. The Golden Trio and Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin and Lily Luna Potter were sitting in the pub.**

**"Who is that witch behind the long table?" Lily asked curiously, pointing at to the lady behind the bar. The trio looked over to the landlady.**

**"That is Hannah Longbottom. We went to school with her. She was in Hufflepuff. She married one of the boys old room mates." Hermione explained. "I'm sure you've met her before." She added. Lily shrugged and nodded. As if on cue Neville Longbottom came out of the basement with a barrel of Butterbeer floating in front of him. **

**"Speak of the devil. How are you mate. Long time no see. Where have you been?" Ron said cheerfully across the bar from their table. Neville set the barrel next to Hannah and approached the trio and the children and sat next to the little red head - Lily.**

**"Hi Neville." Hermione said, smiling warmly.**

**"Hey Hermione." Neville replied, blushing slightly. Despite loving his wife, he still had a soft spot for her. He had avoided her for almost the whole of their fourth year because she had turned him down when he asked her to the Yule Ball. He knew she only said no because Viktor Krum had already asked her. Victoire noticed this blush and had to stifle a giggle. They sat around the table and chatted for a while until the kids got bored and left. Lily went to find her mother and Victoire and Teddy entered Diagon Alley. The sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, eating fancy looking ice cream's.**

**"So, how does it feel? Knowing your going into your last year of Hogwarts." Victoire asked politely.**

**"It's really scary actually. You'd think it would be wicked but it's not. I mean it will be pathetically easy compared to Harry, Ron and Hermione's initial seventh year. I say initial because Hermione went back to complete her seventh year when Ginny was in her seventh year and she did really well and i have a lot to live up to even though i'm not really a member of your family..." Teddy was rambling alot due to nerves. Victoire interrupted him.**

**"Whoa, Teddy. Breathe. You will do really well i'm sure and of course you are a part of our family. You have been ever since you was born i heard." She tried to comfort him.**

**"Right, sorry. How is it going into your O.W.L year?" He asked curiously and kind of changing the subject.**

**"Scary." Vic said plainly. "At least i have you to help me through it." She added with a cute smile. They stared into eachother's eyes lovingly. Vic looked down shyly, he lifted her head by her chin and smiled encourigingly at her.**

**A/N I know it is simply terrible but it is only the introduction**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Please, please, please review. I want everyone's feedback and thoughts and ideas if you have any.**_

**A Victory for Teddy?**

Fleur interrupted Victoire and Teccy's discussion about school by approaching them with Vic's little brother Louis in tow.

"Hi, Vic. I wondered if you wanted to come and see your little brother get his wand, we're meeting your father there. Teddy you can come too." Fleur questioned proudly as her youngest and only son was finally going to Hogwarts.

"Ok." Vic and Teddy said in unison. They all went to Ollivander's wand shop which was now run by Mr Ollivander's son who looked just as old as he did. He's been running the shop since a year after the final battle at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bill was already there, waiting for his family on a little spindly chairin the corner of the small shop. (The chair that Hagrid sat on in Philosopher's Stone) He stood up when they entered. The 'new' Mr Ollivander came in from the back of the shop.

"Ah. Mr and Mrs Weasley. Another little one buying his very first wand I see. Aw and with his bid sister to watch." He said eccentrically, making Louis blush of embarrassment began to feel sick with nerves and Vic rubbed his back in a comforting way, which made Louis smile up at her. This was rare as he hated having two sisters and no brothers. He always played pranks on his sisters to still feel like a boy instead of always talking about girly things, as he called it. Mr Ollivander passed him a wand - Elm, ten inches and phoenix feather core. Louis gave it a flick and the lightbulb above them exploded. Ollivander snatched the wand back to avoid another flick.

"Not this one. How about this..." He said handing him another slightly bigger wand - Birch, ten and a half inches and dragon heartstring core. Louis gave it a swish and the wand boxes began to dance in and out of the shelves. Ollivander beamed. "That's the one, very good with Transfiguration. That will be seven galleons please." He uttered as he scuttled behind the very old fashioned till in a very odd manner. The Weasley's paid the small, strange man and left the shop immediately.

"Well done mate." Teddy said happily to the little eleven year old although his full attention was else where, he was focused on Victoire. He was so intrigued with the way she moved, he felt as though he was falling in love but she had most of her year all over her. She also had a crush on a boy in her year, Teddy had heard. He was called Damian Flint - a pure blood, son of Marcus Flint. He didn't prize the same things as his father did because he was also in Gryffindor but his father still loved him. A lot of pure bloods had changed since the Dark Lord was vanquished. He was actually very nice but Teddy still didn't like him but only because Vic liked him. He was pulled out of his mental rant by none other than Vic.

"Are you ok? You look a bit dazed." She said slightly confused with his blank look. Plus he had been staring at her the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I need reviews! Hardly anyone reviews my other story - Katie&Oliver: is true love wrong? I really want to know what you guys think.**

**A Victory for Teddy? Chapter 3**

The Weasley-Potter family all met up in Flourish and Blotts. As soon as Ron and Hermione entered with their children, Rose was away picking up all the books she could carry in one go.

"She sure is your daughter 'Mione." Ginny said with a giggle and smile. Hermione just smiled as Ron looked at her happily, hearing the words leave Ginny's mouth. They purchased everything the children needed for their year at Hogwarts plus a new broomstick for James to try out for Gryffindor quidditch team because he had destroyed his old broomstick. He had flown it directly into the pond outside the Burrow when he had been called in for dinner and left it there all night in the pouring rain. He was stupidly proud of the 'accident' because little Hugo was awestruck by it. It was the first of September and all the Weasley's and Potter's were plowing through King's Cross station to the barrier between the muggle and wizarding world. As there was lots of them, they went through the barrier in pairs. The first years went with a parent, the younger ones went with a parent and the older kids went with who they wanted. They were all on platform nine and three-quarters by twentyfive to eleven. It took them fifteen minutes avoiding muggles, etc.

"Dad, i'm really nervous." Albus said to Harry. "What if I get sorted into Slytherin?" He added with Ron over-hearing.

"Rose, Louis. Come here." Ron ordered and crouched down to talk to the small eleven year olds. "If any of you get sorted into Slytherin... we will disown you" he said plainly. Albus and Louis looked very alarmed but Rose knew he was joking with them. She punched him playfully.

"Shut up dad" she said with a chuckle. This made the boys realise it was a joke. They chuckled shyly, still worried about the sorting. All the mothers were saying emotional goodbyes when they all saw... Draco Malfoy with his wife Astoria and his son Scorpius. He gave them a respectful nod and hugged Scorpius as he stepped on the train. They resumed their goodbyes.

"Now, don't work too hard Rose, have some fun too." Hermione said, to the surprise of everyone around her. Who gave eachother, somewhat, stunned expressions. The children got onto the train and Vic and Teddy got an empty compartment. It was just the two of them but it wasn't for long. Hugo had come in followed by Louis and Rose then James and Albus. The latter being dragged in by the former.

"He thought he'd made some friends but only wanted to know abouth 'the Golden Trio' as they are known. I just said find their Chocolate Frog cards if you want to know that badly." James complained as he slumped into the seat next to his oldest cousin.

"Nice one James." Hugo said, looking up at James from the floor where he was sitting. James beamed, knowing he had someone to lead astray.

"James, leave him alone." Rose said, glaring at her most annoying cousin.

"What if I don't? What are you gonna do about it? Eh Rosie." James said in a very patronizing manner to his very small cousin that he loved so dearly but never showed it. Rose put her nose in the air, in a very Hermione way (When she was eleven).

"Well. I'm going for a walk." She said and stormed out of the compartment and up the train.


	4. Chapter 4

A Victory for Teddy? Chapter 4

It wasn't long before Rose had left the compartment that she came back looking rather upset, "can I talk to you out there please James?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Ok?" James replied in a questioning voice as he followed her out into the corridor, he slid the door closed behind him. Rose had tears in her eyes, "what's wrong Rosie?" he asked concerned.

"I was walking along the train and some Slytherin second years started making fun of me, saying that my dad doesn't deserve to be on a chocolate frog card because he didn't do anything to help defeat the Dark Lord. When I said they were wrong, they just laughed at me" Rose explained though her tears, he immediately hugged her tightly.

"Don't listen to them Rose, we know that isn't true. We know that if your parents weren't there with my dad then he wouldn't have been able to defeat you-know-who" he reassured the sobbing girl in his arms, she looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Thanks James, you're my favourite cousin but don't tell anyone else that" Rose said happily, no matter how arrogant James seemed to other people, he and Rose had always been really close. They hugged again, James wiped away her tears and they re-entered the compartment.

"What's the matter Rose?" Vic asked curiously.

"Nothing now, I feel better" Rose answered with a glance at James, he beamed at her and the two of them sat together on one of the benches. Rose was leaning against the window with her lags across James' lap. Teddy looked at them with envy, no matter how much they made him feel like family, he knew – deep down – that he wasn't their family. He would do anything to bring his parents back, the only thing he truly knew about them were their names – Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He watched as Rose and James talked and laughed. The whole journey was spent talking and eating sweets from the trolley, they arrived at Hogsmeade train station at 7 'o' clock – the first years went with Hagrid (Yup. He's still 'Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry') and all the other students went to the Thestral drawn carriages. Vic, Teddy, James, Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy, Molly and Fred II all sat in the same carriage together, to sit together at the feast and sorting. They sat nearest to the top table so they could congratulate their family members if they were sorted into Gryffindor. The first years entered the hall with a wave of gasps, they walked through the middle of the 4 long, house tables, the ginger Weasley's could be seen from a mile away. The Weasley-Potter's waved at them animatedly as they shy 11 years olds blushed. The sorting was soon over and Rose was sitting next to James.

"Well done Rosie" he said to her as she sat down, he hugged her with one arm as McGonagall cleared her throat and gave the start of term notices. Rose was intrigued, after McGonagall finished her speech the feast appeared on the tables. All the first years were amazed and Hugo could not choose what to eat first so he settled with taking a bite out of everything. Hugo reminded Neville of Ron as a looked down upon his students from the top table.

"What are the classes like?" Rose asked James.

"Pretty awesome, though I don't like Transfiguration. It's too hard and McGonagall scares me" James replied, Neville thought how James was quite like his father – not caring much for the food and wanting to talk more.

"She still teaches Transfiguration then?" Rose asked to clarify; she'd heard from her mother that Professor McGonagall was the best teacher at Hogwarts.

"Yep, she didn't want to give up her subject," James clarified, "Uncle Neville told me"

"It's going to be weird not calling him Neville, I mean we grew up with him" Rose said looking up at the professor, he smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"You know he's also the head of our house" Hugo interrupted.

"You were only talking about Uncle Neville" Hugo defended himself shyly; he hated having a twin but at the same time wouldn't be able to live without her. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and noticed Scorpius staring at Rose. "Hey Rosie, that Malfoy boy is looking at you" Rose looked at the boy in question and found herself staring at him in return, only until James nudged her back into reality.

"Don't get mixed up with him, ever heard my dad talk about his father: Draco Malfoy?" James said to her, Rose shook her head, "awful he was, he was branded with the Dark Mark of you-know-who. He almost had a hippogriff killed and he tried to kill Albus Dumbledore" James explained.

"Your dad wouldn't have told you any of that" Rose replied sceptically.

"Fine, so I looked in his pensieve when he and mum were out" James confessed with a snicker, "don't tell anyone though; I don't want them to find out" he added, making Rose giggle.

"What are you two whispering about?" Lucy piped up.

"Nothing" James told her, she would tell his father for sure.

"Hmm, ok" she replied still suspicious, she was just like her father – Percy Weasley. James glared at his cousin as she turned around.

"I never realised how close Rosie and James are, how could I not notice that?" Vic said, very disappointed in herself.

"Don't worry about it; I don't think anyone has noticed. I mean they were at each other's throats on the train about Hugo" Teddy reassured his best friend, they carried on chatting throughout the whole feast and soon enough they were leading the Gryffindors to the common room.

"Where is the library?" Rose asked Teddy as they walked up the grand staircase.

"Third floor, up the staircase to D.A.D.A then off onto another staircase. You go down that one then straight along the corridor and you are there" Teddy explained effortlessly, Rose looked somewhat clueless for once. "I'll show you tomorrow"

"Can't you show me now?" Rose pleaded but Teddy shook his head, "please Teddy" she pouted.

"No sorry Rose, I'll show you tomorrow"

"I'll just ask James then" Rose announced and strode off to find her older by two years cousin – Teddy's god brother.

**A/N: ****Sorry that it wasn't very eventful guys but please review and I'm sorry it was mostly James and Rose but I really like where I took their friendship **** Hope you liked it**


End file.
